Nitocris
This article is about Nitocris. For 4 , see Nitocris (Assassin). Nitocret |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, King, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 10%. |img2 = Item construction |name2 = Item Construction |rank2 = B+ |effect2 = Increases own debuff success rate by 9%. |img3 = Divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank B++= Reduces their critical attack chance by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |60}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate and NP damage by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Marie Antoinette (Caster). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Sieg. Images Saint Graphs= NitocrisHD1.png|Stage 1 NitocrisHD2.png|Stage 2 NitocrisHD3.png|Stage 3 NitocrisHD4.png|Stage 4 NitocrisAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Nitocrisicon.png|Stage 1 NitocrisStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 NitocrisStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 NitocrisFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S120 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S120 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S120 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Nito1.png|Stage 1 Nito2.png|Stage 2 Nito3.png|Stage 3 S120 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S120 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S120 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo120.png|NP Logo Nito_skill.png|Skill Pose Nito_np_full.png|NP Pose Nitostaff.png|Was-sceptre Anubis_and_mirror.png|Anpu Neb Ta Djeser Medjed_sprite.png|Medjed Nito mummy.png|Mummy Nito bug.png|Scarab Beetle Nito uhh bird.png|Bird |-| Expression Sheets= NitocrisStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Nito_1.png|Stage 1 Nito_2.png|Stage 2 Nito_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= NitocrisVACE.png|Blessings of the Nile(Valentine CE) CE623.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE713.png|Pharaoh Chocolatl CE763.png|The Pharaoh's Great Winter Thanksgiving Festival AllNightFeverCE.png|All Night Fever CE1004.png|Escape from the Pyramid |-| Others= NitocrisDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 NitocrisDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 NitocrisIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Shimaudon Category:Egyptian Servants Category:Divine Category:King Category:Camelot